Très chere inconnue
by AstoriaGreengrass
Summary: "Cher e  inconnu e , peut-être ma lettre t'intriguera-t-elle et te donnera envie d'y répondre, qui sait ? Dans ce cas, je t'en remercie amicalement." La relation épistolaire de deux étudiants de Poudlard en cette terrible année 1976. Mais qui est-ce?
1. Première Lettre

_Salut à tous et à toutes. Cette histoire me tenait à coeur depuis un petit moment, alors j'ai enfin décidé de la publier. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise._

_Je tiens à garder le mystère sur l'identité des personnages au moins le temps de quelques chapitres, voir si quelqu'un trouve de qui il s'agit._

_Vous remarquerez surement vite que chaque chapitre est une missive, ce qui explique que les chapitres soient relativement courts, je m'en excuse._

_Bonne Lecture!_

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et la quasi totalité des personnages sont nés de l'imagination de la grande J.K. Rowling, et j'essaierai tant bien que mal de respecter au maximum son oeuvre, qui, pour ma part, a occupé une grande partie de mon enfance et adolescence, et dont la magie m'habite encore aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><em><span>Le 3 décembre 1976<span>_

_Très cher(e) inconnu(e)_

_Si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est sans nul doute que tu t'intéresses à l'histoire de la Magie, ce qui nous fait déjà un point commun._

_Ce matin je me sens terriblement seul alors l'idée, certes farfelue, d'écrire cette lettre anonyme s'est emparée de mon esprit - surement quelque peu dérangé, je le reconnais. En effet, j'écris à qui veut bien me lire. Et je reconnais que si tu n'es pas en ce moment en train de chiffonner cet étrange parchemin, cher(e) inconnu(e), c'est que tu es vraiment compatissant(e)._

_Peut-être vous qui me lisez êtes Mme Pince, notre très chère documentaliste. Dans ce cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le dérangement, et me permets de vous faire remarquer que votre éternelle mauvaise humeur fait de ce lieu qu'est la bibliothèque un site de pèlerinage pour sorciers et sorcières en manque de sensations fortes. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, évidement._

_Mais peut-être, cher(e) lecteur(-trice) inconnu(e), es-tu simplement un(e) élève venu(e) rechercher le calme afin de travailler ou seulement venu(e) passer le temps. Dans ce cas, le livre que tu as choisi et où tu as trouvé ce morceau de parchemin est un très bon choix, je te conseille particulièrement le chapitre sur l'histoire de Poudlard, de la page 1549 à la page 1796, un régal !_

_Peut-être souris-tu en me lisant. Surement, même. Mais peut-être ma lettre t'intriguera-t-elle et te donnera envie d'y répondre, qui sait ? Dans ce cas, je t'en remercie amicalement._

_Mon nom restera anonyme, mon âge également. La seule chose que je t'avouerai est la solitude que je ressens en ce temps. Parfois, les gens pensent vous avoir cerné. Ils pensent vous connaitre. Ils vous fixent une étiquette sur le dos et ne s'en détachent plus. Et d'autant plus en cette période sombre. En vous voyant, ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Mais pas vous, pas ce que vous êtes réellement. Ne ressens-tu pas cela parfois, cher(e) inconnu(e) ? Ne te sens-tu pas parfois incompris(e), voire sali(e) par cette image que les gens te prêtent sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de te connaitre ?_

_Plus le temps passe, plus je suis outré de la bêtise de certains. Pour eux, un sang pur est forcément un mangemort, un né-moldu forcément un innocent sans défenses. Je les hais. Tous autant qu'ils sont._

_Pour ce qu'ils pensent, pour ce qu'ils croient._

_Pour ce qu'ils ne font pas._

_Salutations._

_P._

* * *

><p>Voici la lettre n°1. En espérant qu'il vous ai donné envie de continuer votre lecture!<p>

Une simple question : preferez-vous lire la lettre en _italique_ ou normale ?

A très bientot!


	2. Deuxième Lettre

_Le 11 Décembre 1976_

_Cher P,_

_Je viens de découvrir ta lettre par hasard en feuilletant cet épais grimoire. Vieux mais passionnant. Si toi aussi tu aimes l'histoire, tu l'apprécies surement pour son contenu mais aussi pour l'épaisseur de ses pages, l'odeur de sa reliure de cuir terni, les tâches d'usure que l'on découvre au fil de la lecture. Avec ses quelques milliers de pages, je ne suis même pas certaine de le finir avant la fin de mes études, idée qui me chagrine. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je pensais être la seule élève de l'école à feuilleter régulièrement cet ouvrage. Alors imagine ma surprise quand j'ai trouvé un morceau de parchemin neuf entre deux pages. Une lettre qui plus est !_

_Trèves de bavardages. J'aime beaucoup l'idée que tu as eue de laisser une telle lettre. Et malgré le fait que tu semblais en douter, cher P, j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'y répondre._

_Cette lettre date déjà d'une semaine. J'espère que ton moral va mieux à présent._

_Je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire. Tu sais, je pense que tout le monde souffre plus ou moins des préjugés des autres. Nous vivons dans un monde ou tout est rangé dans des cases. Prends l'exemple des maisons de cette école : Les Gryffondors sont courageux, les Serpentards fourbes, les Serdaigles intelligents, et les Poufsouffles des cancres. Bien sûr, aucun professeur ne le dira. Mais c'est l'image que tout le monde en a, n'est-ce pas? Mais alors, ne peut-on pas être brave et avoir des difficultés scolaires ? Ou a la fois intelligent et manipulateur ? Je trouve cela si réducteur ! Un élève n'est pas qu'un cancre, ou qu'un Serpentard (ce qui semble si péjoratif en cette sombre période… Excuse-moi si tu es de cette maison.)_

_Mais pourtant, de nos jours, c'est comme ça. On nous met dans des cases, on nous colle des étiquettes comme tu dis. A propos de notre maison, notre famille, notre physique, nos capacités, nos choix… Je pense que tu devrais ignorer ces gens. S'ils ne cherchent pas à savoir qui tu es réellement, c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas de te connaitre._

_Lis-tu la Gazette régulièrement, P. ? Qu'en penses-tu? Pour ma part, je suis tout simplement terrorisée par ce que j'y lis tous les matins. N'as-tu pas peur du futur toi aussi, P. ?_

_Sur ce, en espérant que l'envie te prenne de feuilleter à nouveau ce vieux grimoire_

_Salutations_

_L._

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce qui est ce la deuxième lettre. En espérant que vous appréciez..<p>

A bientot!


	3. Troisième Lettre

_Le 15 Décembre 1976_

_Chère L,_

_Merci pour ta réponse ! J'ai été vraiment surpris de la trouver. Une petite demi-heure avant mon prochain cours, alors j'en ai profité pour passer à la bibliothèque, mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé ouvrir ce vieux grimoire, et y trouver une réponse !_

_Alors si mes conclusions sont justes, tu es une fille, et tu ne sembles pas être de la maison des Serpents, si ? Par souci d'équité, je t'avoue à mon tour que je ne suis ni une fille, ni un Serpentard._

_Je te remercie pour ton écoute et tes conseils. Tu as raison, évidement. Mais il est exaspérant de voir à quel point une image peut nous suivre longtemps ! Ne vas surtout pas en conclure que j'ai mauvaise réputation, ce n'est pas le cas (du moins à ma connaissance.)_

_Tu sembles bien sensible aux récents évènements, et je trouve cela plutôt beau et juste. Une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu à Londres hier, j'imagine que tu es au courant. Trois morts et deux blessés graves, tous les cinq nés-moldus. Quand vont-ils s'arreter? Je ne te demanderai pas tes origines familiales, qui n'ont absolument aucune importance. Nous sommes tous sorciers, peu importe les pouvoirs de nos parents, contrairement ce que certaines vieilles familles tentent de laisser entendre quant à la « pureté » du sang. _

_Foutaises !_

_Bref, j'avance sur une pente savonneuse alors il est temps de revenir au sujet. Quelques soient tes origines, il est normal que tu aies peur. Nous avons tous peur. Ou presque._

_Une sortie au Pré-au-Lard est prévue pour le week-end prochain (ce qui ne te concerne que si tu es en troisième année ou plus). Si tu t'y rends, sois prudente, ne reste pas seule, fais attention à tes paroles._

_En espérant une réponse de ta part._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Salutations._

_P._

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture!<p>

Un petit review en passant, un avis, une critique (constructive), ça fait si plaisir! :)


	4. Quatrième Lettre

_Le 19 Décembre 1976_

_Cher P,_

_Merci pour ta réponse ! _

_Oui, je pense aller au Pré-au-Lard samedi. Je t'apprends ainsi que je suis en troisième année ou plus, tout comme j'ai conclus que toi aussi, étant au courant de la sortie. Mais je t'avoue que sortir du château me fait un peu peur, étant donné les circonstances. Enfin, je suivrai tes conseils à la lettre, merci !_

_La Gazette a encore apporté son lot de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui. Le futur semble si sombre… J'ai l'impression que seul Poudlard est aujourd'hui un lieu sûr…_

_Mais trouvons un sujet plus joyeux, ou tu vas vraiment penser que je suis la fille la plus pessimiste du château – Hormis peut-être le professeur Trelawney. Alors comme ça, tu es un garçon, tu n'es pas un serpent, tu es en troisième année ou plus… Parles-moi un peu de toi : quelles matières aimes-tu ? Quels sont tes loisirs ? Aimes-tu le Quidditch ?Cela fait un bon nombre de questions, et je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas y répondre._

_Quant à moi, j'aime les cours de Potion et de Sortilèges. J'aime l'histoire de la Magie, mais plutôt dans les livres, car je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi : les cours du professeur Binns ne sont pas des plus vivants – sans mauvais jeu de mots._

_J'aime également le Quidditch, mais je ne suis que supporter. J'aime les livres (tu l'auras compris je crois), la musique classique, j'aime me promener dans la nature, et faire les boutiques au chemin de Traverse, où je pourrai passer des heures à observer les passants._

_En revanche, je ne te parlerai ni de mon nom, ni de ma maison, ni de mon âge. Ce serait trop facile !_

_Salutations._

_L._

* * *

><p>Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce soir, je pense publier les lettres suivantes dans les jours à venir<p>

Bonne soirée!


	5. Cinquième Lettre

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mes deux premier(e)s lectreurs(-trices) : Pimy et Hakumy!_

**Pimy** _: Merci pour tes reviews! Ca m'a fait extrèmement plaisir!_

_Je ne te dirai pas si tu as raison ou non, ça pourrait être dommage pour ta lecture!_

**Hakumy** _: Un grand merci pour ton review! C'est vraiment super de voir que ce que j'ai écrit te plait! _

_En espérant que la suite pour plaise aussi! :)_

* * *

><p><em>Le 21 Décembre 1976<em>

_Chère L,_

_J'imagine que c'est à mon tour de te parler de moi. J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch moi aussi, d'ailleurs, un de mes amis est dans l'équipe de ma maison. Pour ce qui est des matières enseignées ici, je t'avoue que ma favorite reste l'école buissonnière – que je te déconseille si tu crains de te retrouver seule le soir avec notre cher M. Rusard afin d'astiquer les anciennes coupes de Quidditch et autres reliques ancestrales. J'y ai passé une bonne partie de mes études avec lui, et je crois pouvoir te réciter les maisons gagnantes de la coupe de Quidditch de l'école depuis deux siècles._

_Enfin, passons. Je m'intéresse également beaucoup à l'histoire, mais tout comme toi, dans les livres. Les vieux grimoires comme on peut en trouver ici m'apportent calme et réflexion, hors du temps._

_J'aime également me promener dans le château, tant de choses y sont à découvrir ! Les pierres gardent tant de secrets depuis si longtemps qu'une vie entière ne suffirait surement pas à tous les déceler._

_Mis à part ceci, j'aime les sorties au Pré-au-Lard, les soirées dans ma salle commune, les matchs de Quidditch – quand on gagne bien sûr ! Non, je rigole.. A moitié._

_J'ai des amis extraordinaires, avec qui je partage beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai sans eux, sincèrement. Cela peut paraitre fleur bleue, mais il est si beau de voir à quel point un ami est important. Si je le devais, je mourrai pour mes amis, comme ils le feraient pour moi._

_Enfin, tout comme toi, je laisse planer le mystère quant à mon âge et ma maison._

_Es-tu allée au Pré-au-Lard finalement ? Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y regarder les filles de l'école, pensant que ma mystérieuse correspondante était peut-être l'une d'entre elles. Et c'est ce que je fais actuellement aussi. Es-tu ici, à la bibliothèque, en ce moment ? Face à moi est assise une fille de Poufsouffle aux cheveux châtains et son amie, blonde. Peut-être que je te croise tous les jours sans le savoir. Sûrement, même. Peut-être est-on même voisins de table en cours…_

_Puis-je te poser une seule question ?_

_De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux, chère inconnue ?_

_Les miens sont bruns._

_A bientôt j'espère. Vraiment._

_Amicalement._

_P._


	6. Sixième Lettre

_Le 23 Décembre 1976_

_Cher P,_

_Pour répondre à ta question mes cheveux sont châtains._

_Après la lecture de ta lettre, je me demande si tu n'es pas effectivement ici en ce moment.. Enfin, à cette heure, la bibliothèque est quasiment déserte et le seul garçon présent semble très jeune. Première ou deuxième année je pense. Or si j'ai bien compris, tu es plus vieux que ça, ais-je tord ?_

_J'ai également remarqué que la très froide « Salutation » a été remplacée par « Amicalement » en fin de lettre, et je t'en remercie._

_Oui, j'ai été au Pré-au-Lard. Comme beaucoup d'élèves, nous sommes allés chez Zonko et Honeydukes, puis nous avons bu une Bièraubeurre dans l'ambiance bondée des Trois balais. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ? Ah oui, nous sommes aussi passés devant la cabane hurlante. Cette vieille bicoque fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Tu as dû, toi aussi, entendre toutes ces rumeurs quant au fait qu'elle soir hantée. Il parait même que certaines nuits, les habitants du Pré-au-Lard y entendent d'horribles hurlements... Finalement, en l'observant attentivement, je ne serais pas surprise que ce soir effectivement le cas. _

_Demain a lieu le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Y seras-tu ? Je suis consciente que cette question relève plus de la rhétorique que de la véritable interrogation. J'imagine bien que tu y seras. Qui raterait un tel match ? Qui comptes-tu supporter ? Là aussi, je pense déjà connaitre la réponse : si tu n'es effectivement pas un Serpentard, alors tu seras sûrement derrière l'équipe des Lions. Je serai aussi de la partie. J'en ai assez de les voir se trémousser sur le terrain avec leurs airs supérieurs. Ils ne doivent pas gagner la coupe cette année encore. Du moins, j'espère qu'ils ne la gagneront pas._

_Enfin, avec Potter dans leur équipe, j'ai bel espoir que les Lions battent enfin les Serpents durant ce match. L'année dernière il s'en est joué de peu, cette année sera la bonne._

_Enfin, ce n'est évidemment que mon avis, n'y vois aucune haine envers les Vert et Argent, s'il-te-plait. C'est juste la frustration de les avoir vus gagner les deux années précédentes._

_Bon match ! Et joyeux Noël !_

_Amicalement._

_L._

* * *

><p>Et voilà deux nouvelles lettre pour ce soir.<p>

Les suivantes sont écrites mais j'attendrai les jours à venir pour les publier.

En espérant que celà vous donne envie de continuer votre lecture...

Merci pour vos Reviews!


	7. Septième Lettre

_Une nouvelle lettre a été déposée dans le vieux grimoire... Je vous la livre tout de suite!_

Mais avant, je veux vous remercier pour vos previews!

**Pimy**, Merci pour ton review! Je suis super contente de voir que tu suis ma fiction!

**Plumette06**, Merci pour tes reviews! Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Pimy, je préfère ne pas te dire si tu es sur le bon chemin ou pas, histoire de préserver un peu le suspens! En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi!

* * *

><p><em><span>Le 4 Janvier 1977<span>_

_Chère L,_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard de ma réponse, mais avec les vacances… As-tu passé de bonnes fêtes ? Je l'espère ! Pour ma part, j'étais chez mon meilleur ami cette année. L'un des meilleurs Noëls de ma vie !_

_Au fait, j'allais presque oublier le principal : Bonne année ! Je te souhaite plein de joie, de réussite, d'amitié. Je nous souhaite une année plus gaie que la précédente, couronnée de succès, de belles rencontres et de belles histoires. Evidement, ce que je viens d'écrire est d'une originalité proche du zéro absolu, mais il me semble tout de même nécessaire de le souhaiter. Qu'est-ce qu'une nouvelle année sans vœux et résolutions ?_

_Mon unique (bonne ?) résolution est de continuer dans ma lancée, d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, de vivre à deux cent à l'heure, à tout moment, même si cela peut m'attirer des ennuis. De vivre encore plein d'aventures avec mes amis. De profiter de chaque instant, que chaque minute soit essentielle et unique._

_De continuer à échanger des lettres avec toi._

_Si tous ces vœux se réalisent alors j'aurai passé une bonne année._

_Revenons un instant sur le dernier match de Quidditch… Les lions ont gagné ! Peut-être tes paroles leur ont-elles porté chance, qui sait ? Quel beau match ce fut ! Il faut reconnaitre que les serpents ont bien joué, mais face aux Rouge et Or, ils n'avaient que peu de chances. Les Gryffons sont proches de la coupe cette année ! S'ils battent les Serdaigles, c'est dans la poche pour eux._

_En parlant de Quiddich, je viens de rendre à notre chère Mme Pince Le Quidditch à travers les âges (4ème rayon après celui-ci, quatrième étagère en partant du bas, un vieil ouvrage de cuir rouge). Je te le conseille fortement, il est passionnant. Et je viens de vérifier : la carte des emprunts a été remplacée par celle de 1977, donc mon nom n'y apparait plus. Haha ! Si tu le lis, dis moi ce que tu en penses !_

_Tu m'as dit que tes cheveux étaient châtains… Et justement, je te parlais d'une fille de Poufsouffle aux cheveux châtains que je croise souvent à la bibliothèque. Est-ce toi ? …_

_Une nouvelle question pour toi : As-tu des frères et sœurs ?_

_Amicalement, en cette nouvelle année,_

_P._

* * *

><p>Si j'ai le temps, encore une lettre cet après midi, sinon demain soir!<p>

Merci pour votre lecture!


	8. Huitième Lettre

_Le 10 Janvier 1977,_

_Cher P,_

_Je te souhaite une bonne année et te retourne également mes meilleurs vœux. Puisse cette nouvelle année t'apporter l'amitié, l'amour, la réussite, le bonheur, la liberté. En le moins d'ennuis possibles. __En espérant également que cette nouvelle année marque la fin des terribles évènements qui touchent actuellement le monde de la sorcellerie._

_J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances également. Nous sommes partis en Allemagne pour les fêtes. C'était vraiment magnifique! Leur façon de manier la Magie est très différente de la notre. Contrairement à nous qui utilisons beaucoup les sortilèges, les germains préfèrent utiliser de nombreuses potions et autres objets ensorcellés. Ils excellent dans l'art de la métamorphose. J'y ai d'ailleurs rencontré un Animagus, donc la forme animale était un corbeau. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui, et celà m'a rassurée dans l'idée qu'être une animagus est l'un de mes grands rêves. Après mes displomes, peut-être ferais-je une demande auprès du Ministère. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'une telle autorisation est très difficile à obtenir. D'ailleurs, celà est prouvé par le nombre restreint d'animagi repertoriés... En sais-tu un peu plus sur ces règlementations? McGonagall m'avait dit qu'elle avait attendu près de quatre ans avant d'obtenir son autorisation, plus près de deux avant de maitriser totalement ses transformations._

_Et, toi pourquoi n'as-tu pas passé les fêtes en famille ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour une raison trop grâve. (Je suis consciente de l'impolitesse de ma question, et m'en excuse)_

_Merci également pour le titre du livre. Je finis cette lettre et vais le chercher. __Pour ce qui est du match, tu sembles beaucoup apprécier la victoire des Lion… Ne serait-ce pas ta maison ? Quant à moi, non, je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle. Ah oui, et je suis fille unique._

_Excuses moi pour cette courte réponse mais je vais être en retard en cours._

_Amicalement._

_L._


	9. Neuvième Lettre

Pardon pour le retard...

Tout d'abord, **Sheshe13, Pimy et lectrice anonyme,** merci pour vos reviews!

En espérant que la suite vous donne envie de continuer!

Les prochaines lettres sont pour certaines un peu courtes, je m'en excuse...

* * *

><p><em>Le 20 Janvier 1977,<em>

_Chère L,_

_Tout d'abord je voulais te remercie pour tes lettres. Cette correspondance que nous partageons, si étrange qu'elle puisse paraitre, me rend vraiment heureux. Discuter avec quelqu'un sans a priori, sans préjugés, et avec ce mystère de l'identité conservé me procure une véritable joie. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi. J'ai la sensation de vraiment t'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour (pour le peu que je connais de toi)_

_Pour ce qui est de mon appartenance à la maison des Lions, je laisserai planer le doute. Quant à toi, il ne reste plus que les aigles et les lions. Le prochain match opposant ces deux maisons, peut-être aurais-je alors ma réponse !_

_Quant à ma famille, disons simplement que ma situation familiales est plutôt compliquée, mais depuis longtemps. On s'y habitue, et rassures-toi, je le vie très bien. J'allais oublier : j'ai un frère._

_Tu sembles très intéressée par les Animagi. Je trouve ce don fascinant moi aussi. Mais si tu veux le devenir, pourquoi en doutes-tu ? Je suis certain que tu y parviendras. Le plus dur reste l'obtention de l'autorisation, comme tu le disais. Si cela t'intéresse, et si ce n'est déjà fait, je te conseille les chapitres 78 à 81 (pages 2786-2829) de ce livre : ils exposent l'histoire des Animagi, les Animagi célèbres, ainsi que les règles les concernant. Ils parlent aussi un peu des protocoles de transformation. Passionnant !_

_Amicalement_

_P._


	10. Dixième Lettre

Merci à **Sheshe13**, ma **lectrice** anonyme, **Manon**, et **Pimy** pour tous vos reviews! :)

Bonne lecture,

La bise!

* * *

><p><em>Le 1er Fevrier 1977,<em>

_Cher P,_

_Sache que je ressens exactement la même chose que toi à propos de notre correspondance. Elle m'apporte beaucoup. Le plaisir de passer à la bibliothèque entre deux cours dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse dans ce vieux grimoire – notre grimoire -, le mystère sur ton identité. Le seul inconvénient que j'y trouve est que je n'ose plus feuilleter notre grimoire comme avant, de peur que tu ne me surprennes… J'aime ce jeu de devinettes, mystérieux P._

_Moins agréable : je suppose que tu as lu la Gazette de ce matin, toi aussi. Tu-sais-qui a encore frappé. Ils sont encore plus nombreux, semblerait-il. Et leurs victimes aussi. Quatorze morts aujourd'hui. Cinq sorciers nés-moldus et leurs familles. Quand s'arrêteront-ils ? Même le ministre semble inquiet. Où va le monde ? Peut-être vais-je passer pour une peureuse, mais cette situation me fait extrêmement peur. Toi aussi, P ?_

_Je n'ai pas peur pour moi en particulier – bien que le nier serait un honteux mensonge -, mais aussi pour l'ensemble de la communauté, sorcière comme moldue. La peur est palpable. Bientôt, on n'osera plus sortir de chez soi sans imaginer le pire. Bientôt, Poudlard semblera être le seul dernier lieu sûr de Grande-Bretagne._

_Excuse-moi, cher P, pour cette lettre si désagréablement pessimiste._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Amicalement._

_L._


	11. Onzième Lettre

_Le 6 Février 1977_

_Chère L,_

_Ta façon de parler de « notre grimoire » m'a beaucoup touché._

_Laisse-moi te dire que ta lettre est tout à fait normale en ces temps sombres. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je pense que nous partageons tous cette peur, plus ou moins. Je pense que seuls les enfants de mangemorts n'ont, pour certains, pas peur. Et je les plains. Sincèrement._

_Ta peur est fondée, vraiment. Mais souviens-toi toujours, comme tu le disais, que nous sommes en sécurité ici à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore._

_Je ne me permettrais pas de te donner de stupides conseils comme le ministère le fait chaque jour dans la Gazette. Je ne te dirais pas que tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je ne te dirai pas que tout va aller pour le mieux. Car je n'en sais rien. Personne n'en sait rien._

_Te dire de ne pas être effrayée serait inutile et infondé. Nous devons rester conscients de ce qui se passe. Conscients de toutes ces horreurs. Conscients de tous les risques de nous – notre société - encourons._

_Mais nous devons aussi continuer à vivre malgré tout, continuer à profiter de tous les bons moments, comme s'ils étaient les derniers._

_Ma lettre ne t'apportera surement pas tout le réconfort que je souhaiterais. Si je le pouvais, je te prendrai dans mes bras et je te serrerai fort contre moi, en tentant par tous les moyens possibles de sécher tes larmes._

_Prends soin de toi, je t'en prie._

_Sincèrement,_

_P._


	12. Douzième Lettre

_Le 11 Février 1977, _

_Cher P,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je t'en remercie. Tu parles si bien, P, tu sembles si serein… N'as-tu pas peur toi aussi ? Si ce n'est pour toi, pour tes amis, ta famille ? _

_Mais les mauvaises nouvelles sont plus nombreuses encore que la semaine dernière. Et j'ai le pressentiment que ce n'est que le début, malheureusement. Lire la Gazette n'est que tristesse et désespoir chaque jour. Les lamentations fusent : des familles d'élèves ont été attaquées. Certains de nos camarades sont aujourd'hui orphelins. Et ça, je peux difficilement l'accepter. Comment peut-on rester ici sans rien faire ? _

_Le ministère se contente de ses annonces publiques et conseils inutiles, mais ne fait rien de concret. Cela me révolte ! E_t celà, c'est toi qui me l'a fait réaliser, je t'en remercie sincèrement, tu m'as aidée à ouvrir les yeux sur certains problèmes qui, une fois résolus, pourraient peut-être faire avancer les choses.__

_Le rôle du ministère n'est-il pas de proteger, accompagner et encader la population sorcière, ainsi que de gerer ses relations avec la population moldue? Aujourd'hui, il ne fait rien de celà. Il ne fait qu'écrire de misérables articles dans la Gazette, donner de misérables conseils tous plus évidents les uns que les autres. _

_Le Ministre ne fait que se plier devant la menace. Il a aussi peur que nous et n'assume pas son rôle de dirigeant. Sans un bon ministre, nous sommes finis. Et pour ma part, je pense qu'un seul grand homme a l'étoffe de ce rôle dans la situation actuelle : Albus Dumbledore._

_Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Ma gorge est nouée en permanence._

_Excuse moi, je ferai bien de vite jeter cette lettre courte, déprimante et pessimiste._

_J'aimerai tant te voir aussi, P. !_

_Amicalement._

_L._

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos reviews!<p>

**Pimy **et** Plumette06** je viens de lire les vôtres sur les précédents chapitres, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir que votre curiosité persiste...

Bonne lecture.

Je pense que ce sera la dernière lettre de la soirée

la bise.


	13. Treizième Lettre

Tout d'abord : Pardon pardon pardon pour le retard de ces lettres... J'ai eu pas mal de boulot, des partiels, la gala de la fac, bref, j'ai été trop occupée pour allumer mon ordinateur cette semaine... Désolée!

**Alekszia**, **Manon**, **LaguimauvedeCharlye**, **Pimy**, Merci pour vos reviews! Vraiment, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que ma fiction est lue, et plait!

De plus, un petit quelque chose qu'il me semble important de rappeler :

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et la quasi totalité des personnages sont nés de l'imagination de la grande J.K. Rowling, et j'essaierai tant bien que mal de respecter au maximum son oeuvre, qui, pour ma part, a occupé une grande partie de mon enfance et adolescence, et dont la magie m'habite encore aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><em><span>Le 13 février 1977,<span>_

_Chère L,_

_Cessons de parler de choses déprimantes, comme tu le dis. Ici, la vie continue. Et qui dit février dit match ! Le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor tant attendu arrive enfin demain ! L'occasion pour tous de se changer les idées. J'espère que tu y seras, d'autant plus que si mes conclusions sont bonnes, l'une de ces maisons est la tienne. Je t'avoue que moi aussi, j'appartiens à l'une d'elles._

_Je n'arrive pas à me décider : es-tu un Lion – tu en possèdes plus que quiconque le sens de la justice – ou un Aigle – ton intelligence et ton sérieux ne font aucun doute. Quelle ironie ! Moi qui critiquais les a priori il y a à peine quelques semaines, voilà que j'en fais usage afin de me faire une idée sur ta maison…_

_En revanche, ce que j'ai déduit de tes précédentes lettres, c'est que nous avons une chance sur deux d'appartenir à la même maison, et par conséquent de se croiser tous les jours sans le savoir… Enfin, mieux vaut ne pas trop penser à ce genre de choses à moins de vraiment vouloir devenir paranoïaque…_

_Pendant que j'y suis, chère L, si tu as le temps dans la journée, je te prie de bien vouloir aller ouvrir le placard à balais du couloir du 3ème étage de l'aile Nord. Je t'en remercie par avance._

_Pour ce qui est du ministère, tu es totalement dans le vrai. Le ministre est passif. Il se plie face à la menace. Car la vérité est que le ministre a peur. Que notre ministre est un lâche. Je suis désolé d'être si franc. Peut-être le suis-je trop. On me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois. Mais le ministère se doit de maintenir le calme, le respect des lois et la justice au sein de la communauté sorcière, ainsi que ses bonnes relations avec les moldus._

_Une menace envers le ministère est un danger pour nous tous. Mais malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'en cas d'opposition entre Tu-Sais-Qui à notre actuel ministre, notre monde serait au bord du coup d'état. Voire du chaos._

_Enfin, mieux vaut ne pas y penser, car nous sommes actuellement totalement impuissant face à cette menace. Alors profitons._

_Mange surtout ! Prends soin de toi, chère L, je t'en prie. Toujours. C'est nécessaire. Impératif. Tu sembles avoir peur du futur. Un futur incertain, certes, mais encore possible. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, donne-toi les chances de t'en sortir indemne, chère L, je t'en prie, force-toi s'il le faut._

_Profitons de notre jeunesse, de notre insouciance, de notre liberté._

_Profitons de nos vies tant que nous le pouvons, chère L._

_A bientôt, prends soin de toi._

_Et n'oublie pas d'aller dans l'aile Nord quand tu auras un petit moment!_

_Amicalement._

_P_

* * *

><p>Peut-être un autre chapitre à venir ce soir, sinon dans la semaine.<p>

Pardonnez moi pour le peu de temps que j'ai accordé à cette correspondance ces derniers temps.

S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton "review' ci-dessous!

Bises!


	14. Quatorzième Lettre

Merci à **Pimy** et **Sheshe13** pour vos reviews de ce soir, et comme promis, une dernière lettre pour la soirée :

* * *

><p><em><span>Le 13 février 1977,<span>_

_Très cher P,_

_J'ai profité de la cohue d'avant-match pour me rendre discrètement dans le couloir de l'aile Nord, espérant que tu ne m'y surprennes pas. Je suis en ce moment assise sur mon lit, et je ne me lasse d'admirer le magnifique bouquet que j'y ai trouvé. Imagine ma surprise en découvrant ces fleurs et cette gentille carte dans un placard à balais ! Quel endroit inattendu !_

_Je l'ai installé sur ma table de chevet. Ces fleurs sont splendides, et l'odeur qu'elles dégagent est à la hauteur de leurs couleurs chatoyantes. Tout ceci me met le baume au cœur, et vraiment, je te remercie, cher P, pour cette délicate attention._

_Malheureusement, il est déjà tard et la bibliothèque est fermée depuis plus d'une heure en raison du match à venir. Je devrai donc attendre demain avant de te déposer ma réponse, ce qui m'attriste : j'aurai aimé pouvoir te remercier immédiatement._

_Le match étant dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, j'imagine que nos athlètes sont déjà dans leurs vestiaires, révisant leurs stratégies de jeu. La salle commune est silencieuse, tous les élèves se sont donnés rendez-vous au stade afin d'y réserver les meilleures places, ce que je conçois, en vue du match à venir. Je pense que tout le monde appréhende un peu cet affrontement : que l'on soit Lion ou Aigle, ce soir sera une étape décisive pour la Coupe de Quidditch : Une victoire des Gryffondors signifierait leur passage en tête du classement – et ainsi leur quasi victoire pour cette année._

_J'imagine que toi aussi, tu te diriges actuellement vers le stade, accompagné de tes amis. J'imagine aussi que toi aussi, tu stresses, un tant soit peu, pour ton équipe, non ? D'autant plus que les conditions météorologiques semblent ne pas être des plus clémentes ce soir : de larges flocons blancs commencent à recouvrir la pelouse, risquant de réduire la visibilité des joueurs._

_Allez, trêves de bavardages : il est temps pour moi aussi de rejoindre le terrain, ou je risque de rater le coup d'envoi. Je glisserai cette lettre dans notre grimoire demain à la première heure._

_Encore merci pour ton présent, qui m'a plus touchée que tu n'aurais pu l'imaginer, je pense. Je garde précieusement la petite carte que tu m'as adressée avec le reste des lettres que j'ai de toi._

_Affectueusement._

_L_

_PS : Allez les Aigles !_

* * *

><p>Désolée pour cette faute de frappe...<p>

Et merci pour vos commentaires!_  
><em>


	15. Interlude

Premier interlude de cette fiction. J'en profite donc pour vous faire découvrir un poème que j'apprécie beaucoup.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Disclaimer** : Ce poème est de la main d'Esther Granek.

Un grand merci à **Plumette06**, **maybe**-**chan**, **Pimy**, et **Sheshe13**!

* * *

><p>[Petite carte de parchemin bleuté, écrite à l'encre noir de jais, initialement attachée à un bouquet de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes qui fut placé par un élève inconnu dans le placard à balais du couloir du 3ème étage de l'aile Nord.]<p>

_Pour ma très chère L, _

_Sincèrement, _

_P_

_**Saisir l'instant**_

_Saisir l'instant tel une fleur_  
><em>Qu'on insère entre deux feuillets<em>  
><em>Et rien n'existe avant après<em>  
><em>Dans la suite infinie des heures.<em>  
><em>Saisir l'instant.<em>

_Saisir l'instant. S'y réfugier._  
><em>Et s'en repaître. En rêver.<em>  
><em>À cette épave s'accrocher.<em>  
><em>Le mettre à l'éternel présent.<em>  
><em>Saisir l'instant.<em>

_Saisir l'instant. Construire un monde._  
><em>Se répéter que lui seul compte<em>  
><em>Et que le reste est complément.<em>  
><em>S'en nourrir inlassablement.<em>  
><em>Saisir l'instant.<em>

_Saisir l'instant tel un bouquet_  
><em>Et de sa fraîcheur s'imprégner.<em>  
><em>Et de ses couleurs se gaver.<em>  
><em>Ah ! combien riche alors j'étais !<em>  
><em>Saisir l'instant.<em>

_Saisir l'instant à peine né_  
><em>Et le bercer comme un enfant.<em>  
><em>A quel moment ai-je cessé ?<em>  
><em>Pourquoi ne puis-je… ?<em>

Esther Granek,

* * *

><p>Chères lectrices!<p>

J'ai eu envie de vous faire découvrir ce poème que j'aime beaucoup, alors voici la première interlude de cette correspondance.

Considérez les interludes comme des échanges faits par d'autres voies que le vieux grimoire.


End file.
